Naruto no Muna
by Momo Queen of Peaches
Summary: Naruto meets yet another person with a mysterious past filled with trecherous pain and mental agony. How will the story unfold.Read and find out.This is also my first fanfic so plese read.Kudasai!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Momo's Naruto Fanfic

Ch.1

Arrival

"That day. It's three days from now," Shino's father said. (I don't know his name but if you do, tell me. Thankies.)

"She promised she'd come back if she we're alive, or not yet driven to madness, "Kiba's mom stated in a low whisper. (Don't know her name either)But we have yet to find out, don't we."

"Well, we will find out though, won't we," replied Hyuuga Hiashi.

The three of them were sitting in near darkness around a low table, as if they wish no one to intrude.

"I wonder how Shika-san feels about this. I haven't seen him lately. It's as if he wants to avoid us for some reason," Kiba's mom said, this time in a rough whisper.

"Of course not. He wishes not to remember it. He was the only one other than us and Sandaime-sama who believed her. And with that, his sister allowed her own child to be damned and exiled. Just because of whom she tried to kill. But after what they did, they seem to have gotten what they deserve. That child saw it coming, and they try to kill her, "Hiashi calmly and quietly replied, "they wanted to protect her in the beginning. That's why they forced me to give her the curse of the caged bird. If she did die, all the training we put her through would have been for nothing. Such a waste for such a brilliant child. I wish her not dead, and if she is alive I hope she hasn't turned out like her brothers."

Three days later at the limits of Konoha.

Slowly as the sun rises, there appears a shadowy figure of one in a hooded trench coat who seems to be a woman. Not too short, yet not too tall.

In a soft whisper she says "It's been so long. Twelve years since. A long time of lonely torture since then."

Noon that day outside of Konoha's Ichiraiku Ramen shop.

"Thanks for the ramen Iruka-sensei."

"No problem Naruto," Iruka replied

"Hm?"

"What is it Naruto?"

"That girl in the hooded trench coat."

"Yeah, so, what about her Naruto?"

"She seems kind of suspicious. Doesn't she?"

"No not really. And besides, she's wearing a Konoha forehead protector," Iruka replied flatly , looking at the strange choice of white as the band that held the plate on her head, "and she doesn't even have her face covered like someone suspicious would."

"She 's kind of pretty with that red hair and all. Even prettier than Sakura-chan."

"What did you just say Naruto?" said a booming voice from behind.

"Sa-Sa-Sa Sakura-chan. I didn't mean that"

"Okay," she replied.

"I wonder where that girl is going," Naruto said.

"What girl?" Sakura asked.

"Huh, she disappeared! She was over there a second ago!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, Naruto, I guess I'll go now, "commented Iruka.

"Oh, bye Iruka-sensei!" yelled Naruto.

"Bye Iruka-sensei!" called Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunions and Beginnings

Thanks to Midnight's Requiem I know what Shino's father(Aburame Shibi) and Kiba's mom(Inuzuka Tsume) names are. Thanks again.. Also one thing I forgot in the last chapter is that I do not own any of the characters from Naruto.

Ch.2

Reunions and Beginnings

Two ten p.m. In front of the Hokage's office building.

"She told us that if she was to come back to meet her in front of the Hokage's office building at two o'clock. It's time. So where is she?" Tsume asked impatiently.

"Of course that bratty red head would be. If she's even alive," Hiashi commented.

"And who would that bratty red head be? Me or Sandaime Kazekage?" said the soft voice of a teenaged girl.

"You're late Shikari," commented Shibi. Looking around and up to see the same redheaded girl in the black hooded trench coat that Naruto had seen earlier.

"PHH. Don't be so uptight Shibi-sensei. I was only late by ten minuets, " Shikari complained. This time in a very loud voice,

"So, Shikari, why exactly did you ask us to meet you here?"

"Well, there's a good reason for that Hiashi, "Shikari quickly jumps down from the ledge she had been sitting on, " I wanted to say hello after being gone so long."

"Your hair is so long Shikari. Can I cut it? "

"Of course you can't Tsume-sensei! My hair is still recovering from the last time you touched it!" Shikari yelled at the top of her lungs, " By the way have any of you seen my uncle Shika lately?"

"Sorry we haven't. He's been avoiding us for the past month," Tsume answered.

Ten minuets later in Tsunade-sama's office.

"Naruto. Why do you have to complain so much? Just do what Tsunade-sama says."

"I wouldn't complain so much if she gave us better missions."

"Knock! Knock!"

"Who is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Shizune!"

"Come in."

"Tsunade-sama, the girl named Shikari is here. She was kind of like an outside worker or something. Sandaime-sama must have sent her on a long term mission to the hidden village of stone."

"Hey, Sakura-chan that's the same girl I saw two hours ago."Naruto said nervously, starting to blush afraid of what might happen after what he said that morning.

"The one you thought was prettier than I," she said flatly scowling at Naruto and then quickly starring at the red head.

"No, no Sakura-chan. She is no where as beautiful as you," Naruto quickly lied, trying to hide his nervousness.

"That's not what you really think, is it you liar!"Sakura yelled in a rush of new fury.

"We're not even going out"

"I know!"

"So then why are you making such a big deal. You did the same exact thing when you found out that Hinata-chan liked me. You're jealous, aren't you?"

"So, Shikari. What rank did you say you were?"Tsunade asked completely ignoring the two that were bickering.

Shikari answered in a worried tone, "I'm a jonin. Aren't you worried about those two?"

"Not at all," replied Tsunade

"Why not?"

"Because they always act like that when they're mad," commented Shizune.

"Okay. I'll take your word for it," Shikari said with a sweat drop on her temple.

"Since you're a jonin, I have something for you to do. You will go with team Kakashi to Sunagakure. We've gotten information that a terrorist organization called Akatsuki will try to kidnap Sandaime Kazekage again."

"Okay Hokage-sama. But there's something that concerns me. I've heard what those people are like. I've even had to fight two of them before. They were trying to kidnap the one who contains the great demon from the village of the stone. Shouldn't you send your strongest Jonin?"

"I like you. You're not loud like Naruto."

"Thanks, I think. But didn't you hear what I said."

"Yes. Even though this wasn't the mission I was intending for Team Kakashi, there's no other way to shut Naruto up. You four will depart in three days so prepare yourselves. I will also send another team with you too."

"Yes Hokage-sama!"they chanted as they left to prepare.


	3. Chapter 3: Preperations

Ch.3

Preparations

Later that day.

Slowly walking down the street Shikari ponders to her self about if she should go and see her uncle. Not surprisingly enough walking with her eyes on the ground caused her to run into someone.

"Ow. I'm sorry," she quickly apologize not wanting to cause any trouble. She looked up to see that it was the very person she was trying to decide if she would go see, her uncle Shika. "Uncle Shika, "she screamed while hugging him after she realized who it was.

"Hey!" he exclaimed trying to keep from falling with the force of the attacking girl.

"Why didn't you meet where I told you to?"

"Because I thought you were dead until you viciuosly attacked me," he said pushing the excited girl off of him self.

"Dead? Why would I be dead? You don't have faith in my ability, do you? You're a depression enabler!" she exclaimed throwing her self to the ground and hugging her knees in fake anguish.

"Stop acting like a four year old," Shika said.

She slowly lifted her head and showed that she now had sad puppy eyes and yelled, "Your so mean Uncle Shika!" Shikari then looked around and noticed everyone was starring at them. Realizing this she yelled, " there's nothing to see here people! Uncle Shika, can I stay at your house while I'm fixing mine that has all the bad problems?"

"Ummm. Sure, Kari-chan?"

"Thank you!" Shikari screamed again, giving him the same kind of hug that almost knocked him over.

"Lets go then."

As they were walking Shikari told her uncle " Tsunade-sama has a mission to the hidden sand that I'm going on in three days. I have to prep for it. I might be gone for a month, but after I come back I'll start fixing my house. Kay?"

"Yeah," Shika commented as they walked to the front door of his house.

"Shika, your late!"

"Sorry. I ran into a road block named Shikari."

"Hello auntie,"Shikari said poking her head from behind her uncle's left arm.

"But you were . . . "

"Doesn't anyone have faith in me? Hey where's Shikamaru? I want to say hello to him too."

"He's on a mission with his team. He should be back soon though. Lets find you a place to sleep," Shika said.

"Ooh. Okay! I think I'll go for a walk after I organize my things. And don't worry I'll come back this time."

"Why do you want to go for a walk now?" Shika asked puzzled, for it was almost dinner time.

"I'll get the door Uncle Shika."

"But no one is..."

"Knock. Knock"

"I envy her, don't you Shika?"

"Since the day she was born. I mean, who learns things that quickly. And her senses."

Meanwhile at the front door

"You're Shikari, right?"

"Yes."

"Tsunade-sama sent me to tell she wants to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Okay. Bye."

"Uncle Shika! I'm going to talk to Tsunade-sama!" Shikari yelled pulling her hair into a bun."

"Okay. Hurry up though. Dinner is almost ready."

"I'll try to hurry, so don't worry. Bye."

Tsunade's office

"Knock. Knock."

"Come in."

"Someone said that you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes I did. It's about what you said to me earlier. I know you lied."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I don't want you to tell anyone that doesn't already know. I also wanted to know what happened to for that to happen."

Thirty minuets later

"That's pretty much all I have to tell you. I should get back to my uncle's house. Bye," Shikari said getting up and walking to the door.

Meanwhile in the hall outside Tsunade's office

"I've been using my nose all day and finally I have tracked Shikari down to the last place I saw her. The Hokage's office," Tsume said.

"Mom why are you so insistent on me meeting this Shikari girl?" asked Kiba.

"Because I want grandchildren ."

"What?" At the moment Kiba said that, Shikari stepped out of Tsunade's office. As soon as Tsume saw her she tackled her.

"Get off me Tsume-sensei!"Shikari yelled as Tsume got her in a headlock.

"See. Isn't she pretty?" Tsume asked

"I said get off me!"Shikari yelled trying to get free from Tsume's headlock and succeeding in not only that, but catching Tsume in a headlock too.

"Hey Shikari. Look what I have,"Tsume said holding up a jar of red face paint. "It's a gift."

"Do you really think I'm gonna' use that?"

"You will if I make you."

"Oh God,"Shikari said running out of the building as fast as she could.


	4. Secret File1

Secret file #1: What Godaime Hokage, doesn't, want you to know.

Why? Why me? I can't feel my right hand. Where's my right hand! And my leg! There gone! The right side of my body is gone! It wasn't a dream then, but I shoulden't even be alive.  
"Calm down child"  
"Shikage? Your going to finish devouring me, aren't you!  
"I was going to, but then I saw through your eyes. What they did. I figured you desereved a second chance. A chance to choose your own fate. And don't worry about your right side, I can fix that. You see child, this is why I'm the merciful four tails. Kukukukuku"  
"But..." visions fade into darkness.

Seven days later "Wake up child"  
"What a dream"  
"It wasn't a dream"  
"Shikage? Where are you I can hear you but"  
"I'm in your thoughts child"  
"Th-th-thank you"  
"For what, being alive, or now having to fend for yourself when you still look like a baby"  
"Well it might be kind of hard since I'm only four, but I'm a ninja, I was made for this kind of stuff"  
"Really? A ninja at your age? I guess I should look into your past more, it seems intresting"  
"Great, I'm talking to a voice in my head, I think I'm going crazy"  
"Hey don't treat me like that"  
"I think we should get out of this cave Shikage"  
"Why? It's perfectly fine in here"  
"Maybe for you oh great panther demon of death and darkness, but I like the sun fine, thank you"  
"Great, I sealed myself into a sarcastic little brat"  
"Now who's fault is that Ms.Merciful Fourtails"  
"Do you, know, how luky you are. I spared you, but I could've eaten you instead"  
"But you didn't." 


	5. Chapter 4:That One Had To Hurt

Sorry for not getting a chapter up every Saturday, you see, my computer took a poo. I now have to use a surprisingly faster windows 98 as opposed to my stupid windows xp. But if you are one of the many two people who possibly have read my fanfic and reveiwed you would see I have a new chapter up before this one which is chapter four and it is called Secret File #1. The first of lots of secret files to come. Now back to my hopless story. Don't pitty me, gosh!

Ch.4: That One Had To Hurt. ;o

Shikari quickly ran through the town so she would lose Tsume. She knew it wouldn't be that easy for she could Tsume right behind her"Your crazy, you know that Tsume"  
"I'm not crazy! I'm just enthusiastic"  
"I'd say someone chasing me like this over hair is pretty crazy!" Shikari yelled as her uncles house came into veiw.  
"You do know only losers wear their hair in buns, don't you"  
"You are crazy Tsume!" Shikari yelled as she got to the front door of the house. She opened the door and went in, immideately closing it. As soon as she locked it she heard aloud bang that told her Tsume was running to fast to stop so abruptly."What a baka," Shikari said.  
"Should've known that that sound was your fault," Shika said walking out of the dinning room.  
"Wasn't me. Tsume's the one who's too stupid to not run into walls." Shikari said noticing Shikamaru was standing behind his dad, starring at her like she was crazy. She waved and smiled at him and then said" She still wants to cut my hair. And now she also wants me to marry Kiba"  
"Well luky you. Your just in time for dinner,"Shika said.  
"This is Shikari? I'd imagined her with black hair. And she doesnt' look like a Nara either." Shikamaru said.  
"Not looking like a Nara is better than looking like a pineapple," Shikari said flatly.  
"I almost forgot. Shikari it's July 23 right?"Shika asked.  
"Yes. Why do you ask"  
"Isn't it your birthday today"  
"Yes. But I don't care. It's not exactly a happy day for me"  
"Really? We'll have to change that, Right Shikamaru"  
"What! I was sleeping"  
"Sleeping and standing at the same time? Lazy bum," Shikari said."I smell cake. Chocolate cake, with chocolate frosting. I like cake"  
"Well it is your birthday Shikari. I asked your aunt if she could make one after you left to talk to Tsunade."Shika said.  
"Domo arigato gosaimasu Shika oji-san!" Shikari yelled, giving him yet another hug so forceful he almost fell over.  
"You are way too hyper. Are you sure you should be eating cake"  
"Yes! Don't even joke"  
"Okay, god. All I can say is at least you're not a lazy good for nothing complainer like my son"  
"Did you say something dad?" Shikamaru asked sleepily.  
"Asleep again? Shikamaru you are lazy,"Shikari said. "I'm hungry now Shika oji-san."

Meanwhile at the Ichiraiku Ramen Shop

"I feel sad now Naruto," Sakura said" Why does today have to be Sasuke's birthday"  
"I know how you feel Sakura-chan. But at least he didn't want to kill you from the start. Makes me feel worse knowing we could've helped him," Naruto replied.  
"It's Kaka-sensei's fault for reminding us"  
"It's not my fault. You always think about Sasuke like that,"Kakashi said coming into the shop.  
"He's in denial," Naruto replied to Kakashi's remark."Maybe we should go talk to that Shikari girl tomorrow. We need to know what kind of person she is if she going to be on our team, right Kaka-sensei"  
"Sure,"Kakashi said with a smile"You're getting smarter Naruto,"as this was said Naruto's face went blank. 


	6. Chapter 5: Rumors of The Perfect Shinobi

I ask just one thing of anyone who reads these chapters I update. Please, please reveiw, I want to know what you people think.

Ch. 5: Rumors Of The Perfect Shinobi

July 24 Hokage's Office "So all of you have the rest of the day to prepare. Tomorrow you leave for Sunagakure," Tsunade said to the three teams she had chosen to go along with Team Kakashi. The teams were none other than Team Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai. Just then there was a knock at the door."Come in!" Tsunade called, and then walked in Shikari."Ah look it's the leader of your mission tomorrow"  
"Since when am I the leader of the mission ?" Shikari asked.  
"Since I just said so. Okay?" Tsunade replied "Okay? Well I just came to give you some information on the rest of the people that the Akatsuki might be after," Shikari said pulling an overly long scroll out of a pocket in her coat." And I also came to ask why they're still going after Gaara. I thought that they had already extracted Shukaku from him"  
"You may know about that little fact on Gaara, but I'm not quite sure that information from some sixteen year old is going to be very creadable," Tsunade said, now compleatly oblivious of the people in her office except Shikari. They were now all staring at Shikari, who was obviously fighting back a snide remark.  
"Well, I've been gathering information for the last eleven years constantly checking it for increadibility and checking it against every other piece of information I know of! And what were you doing before you became hokage! You were sitting on your lazy butt putting your self in debt higher than the boundry gates of Konoha! Not to mention the fact that you still get drunk before noon!" Shikari blurted out after several minutes of silence. Her face was compleatly red and she was now steaming off the top.  
"Okay. Sorry. So anyway back to answering your question," Tsunade said shocked at the now fuming Shikari, who in a lot of ways resembled an angry Naruto. Every one else was also staring at her in shock. Tsunade continued. "They're trying to draw out Naruto. We'll trick them into thinking they've got us in a trap, and then turn it on them instead"  
"But the Akatsuki wouldn't do something so risky and stupid. They're not that impatient,"Shikari said.  
"That's the exact reason why your the mission leader. I've heard rumors that you're smarter than your cousin, faster and stronger than Gai, and more detirmined than even Naruto. And seeing you blow up like that, your as hot headed as Naruto, if not more. Hope you two don't blow the mission," Tsunade said trying to get another hot headed reaction out of Shikari.  
"Where did you hear those rumors?" Shikari asked.  
"From your family, teachers, etc"  
"May we leave Tsunade-sama?" Gai finally asked for everyone.  
"Yes"  
"So anyway, who exactly told you?" Shikari asked as the group left.  
"Hiashi"  
"Did he tell you any thing else"  
"He told me alot. I saw him yesterday after you left. He said the Hokage should know"  
"Oh. O-okay. But why did you have to say that in front of everyone? I don't want them to hate me or anything"  
"Right. You're not scared of what they might try to do to prove what I said was wrong, are you"  
"No,"Shikari said handing over the scroll of information on the jinchuuriki.  
"This information does seem plausible. You even have all of Naruto's information correct from what I see. You can leave if that's all," Shikari bowed to Tsunade as she said this and exited her office.Outside she saw Naruto and Sakura. Once they saw her they came over.  
"Hey. We've been looking for you," Naruto said as they approched Shikari. "We wanted to know if you could talk to us so we could get to know you before the mission. We are teammates now, right"  
"Sure. That sounds cool"  
"We were going for ramen, but we don't have money to spend," Sakura explained. "If my mom didn't make give all I earn to her, that wouldn't be a problem"  
"I could pay," Shikari offered." After all, S-class missions give me more money than I know what to do with. I'll say this now. If you ever need money, just tell me. Kay"  
"Okay?" Sakura said.  
"How about you could just buy me ramen when I ask?" Naruto blurted.  
"Okay. How much do you usually eat"  
"You don't even want to make that deal with him," Sakura warned.  
"I can eat thirty bowls of ramen," Naruto said.  
"That's all?" Shikari asked."I can eat seventy-five bowls of ramen"  
"Really!" both Naruto and Sakura asked in awe of Shikari's claim.  
"Really. No lie," Shikari told them. "I can prove while we talk. I think I might be able to eat more than that to. Let's go then"  
"Sure,"Sakura answered.  
"Sweet. I get ramen today," Naruto said.

Ichiraiku Ramen Shop "Wow!" Naruto and Sakura said in uinson.  
"She just ate more than seventy-five bowls." Naruto said." I think she can be very trustworthy. Once you get over the fact that her blood type is ab"  
"Shikamaru is an ab too," Shikari said while just finishing her 100 bowl of ramen." You can trust him. Can't you"  
"Yeah. I guess you're right," Naruto answered.  
"You know what I want to do"  
"What Shikari," Sakura asked.  
"I want to train," Shikari replied.  
"You do?" Naruto and Sakura both asked.  
"How else am I going to be totally and compleatly ready tomorrow"  
"I'm getting used to you already," Naruto said. "Let's go then"  
"Wait you two," Sakura yelled as Naruto and Shikari walked out of the shop." At least Shikari can remember to pay. Unlike Naruto."

SoMe RanDoM tRaiNiNG ArEa in koNohA Naruto is franticly searching for is enemy as Sakura looks in awe. Naruto looks vey exsausted. Shikari comes up behind him and he turns around. Just as he does, Shikari is some how behind him again. She looks ready to attack him, all the while Sakura looks very concerned. Just as Shikari seems to be attacking she jumps in front of him and says" You look tired. Maybe you go home to get some rest for tomorrow." Naruto nods, realizing she is too strong for him to fight at this time.

tHe hOUse of HyuGa hiAShi "Neji. There's a legend I think you might find intresting," Hiashi said. They were sitting in the courtyard, obviously training.  
"What kind of a legend"  
"It's not a very old one. Maybe seven years old. The legend wasn't created untill the Uchiha Massacre. It's based off of another one from about four years before that. The original legend tells that there was and possibly still is an Uchiha stronger than Itachi. This Uchiha's name is unknown, but it is said that she was part of the clans head family. They say she could fully talk and walk by the age of two months old. She was enrolled at the acadamy by six months old, and graduated by one year. She became a chuunin at two, and a jonin at three. Not only that, but she had a Sharingon so strong, it evolved to also let her use the powers of the Byakugan. They say the link between our two families was proven when she was born. And to keep any one from getting the secrets of her eyes, she was the only person who was not a Hyuga branch member to get the caged bird seal. At the age of four, her clan became fearful of her power. They sacrificed her to one of the nine tailed demons. After that, both her and the four tailed death demon disapered"  
"That is intresting. So do you know when this supposedly happened"  
"It happened around the time Shikari was sent to the Hidden Village of earth to be raised as a spy"  
"Spy? Why don't you tell me more about Shikari"  
"People were getting suspisious of how Shikage disapered. They thought the Akatsuki might have captured her. They sent Shikari to get as much information as she could on the Akatsuki and all the Jinchuuriki"  
"Shikage"  
"The death demon"  
"Oh. Do you think she's good enough for our leader"  
"Of course she is. She's been dealing with the Akatsuki almost her whole life. She went to the Stone village to start learning from a very stron special jonin. The legend implies that the two of them may seem very closely related, but they couldn't be anymore far apart. If you want to look for the Uchiha, I'm sure Shikari would gladly help you. You both could learn alot if you find that girl"  
"I'll think about that."

SPECIAL PROFILE

Nara Shikari

Gender: F(of course)

age: 16

Birthday: July 23

Height: 5 ft 2in(157.48 cm)

Weight: 110lb(49.9 kg)

Blood Type:ab

Hair colour: red

Eye Colour: blue green

Rank: Jonin

Most Noteable Traits: White Konoha forehead protector, black hooded trench coat, and some times her short temper(depends on mood)

Hobbies: Training, S-class missions, yelling at Tsunade when provoked by her, eating, making fun of Shikamaru, and eating.

Dislikes:nosy people, people with brown eyes, people with the name Ino(just the annoying blond girl), red face paint, and chopy hair.

Accomplishments: Has done only S-class missions since becoming a jonin, out eating Choji in a contest(never even felt like throwing up), and can eat 100 bags of chips in under an hour.

Relations: Nara Clan, Yamanaka Clan, Akimichi Clan, Tsume Inuzuka, Aburame Shibi, and Hyuga Hiashi.

Discription:Not much is know except of what Hiashi has revealed about her. Tsume, Shibi, Shika, and Hiashi know everything, but haven't revealed it all yet. It is known of course something happened to someone causing her to leave Konoha. She returned to Konaha after twelve years in the Hidden Stone village. She seems very polite at times, but can easily do a 360 degree turn around, or in any other direction for that matter. 


End file.
